This invention relates to a combination flashlight and audio recorder assembly. The assembly resembles a conventional handheld flashlight, is lightweight, and allows its user to conveniently record voice messages while simultaneously inspecting dark areas using the flashlight component of the invention. The invention is especially applicable for use by professionals in the law enforcement, fire safety and industrial safety industries, as well as other professionals for inspections in dark areas.
The use of standard handheld flashlights, such as those commercially available under the trademarks "Mag-lite" and "Streamlight", is quite common in certain professional safety industries. Professionals working in these industries commonly perform inspections at, for example, crime scenes, homes, and industrial facilities. During an inspection, the professional is generally unable to effectively record the details of information gathered and will often wait until after the inspection is completed before writing down the information on paper. In some cases, important details of the inspection are simply forgotten or inaccurately described. In other cases, where the professional attempts to write down information at the time of the inspection, the procedure proves to be not only time consuming, but especially awkward and difficult.